My Facade
by naash
Summary: Tenten always had a mask on. But, slowly it is breaking apart. Tenten centered. Reviews please. Finished. Nejiten
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**My façade **

_Chapter one._

Streaks of light shined through my heavily curtained window onto my tanned face, blinding my chocolate-coloured orbs temporarily. I sat up on my futon, my right arm supporting my weight. I blinked once, twice, letting my eyes adjust to the light before finally heading towards my small bathroom.

I slowly undressed myself, letting the silky night gown slide to the floor before getting into the bath tub. The water was warm, just how I liked it. After a few minutes, I got out and wrapped my slim frame with a white towel.

Making my way out of the bathroom, I passed a mirror and immediately froze on the spot. I saw a brown haired girl with sun-kissed skin staring back at me. What I saw completely paralysed me. Her eyes….they were so empty….so hollow. The eyes of a person that had never received love. A person who only knew how to give but had never accepted. A person who had gone through many hardships. A person who was always alone.

Loneliness…….Emptiness………….words that nobody likes to hear nor experience.

I tried to smile at her but her eyes was still as downcast as ever. My eyebrows creased in dissapointment but I had to try….. at least try. Maybe this time it will be different. After all, the only thing I have is hope. I gave my brightest grin to the face in front of me but was still met with those sad orbs.

I clenched my right fist, angrily and punched the mirror in front of me. The mirror shattering and breaking into a million pieces. I hated those eyes, my eyes. I've seen those eyes before too, in other people namely Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Neji. I knew of their sorrows and misery. On how it felt. Nobody would know that I too felt dejected. No, not when I put on my happy façade. As long as it's on, nobody would know of my real emotions even Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Lee and anybody else for that matter. I was great at hiding my true self. But slowly over time, even the 4 people I knew with those eyes seemed to be healing. But, I…..I was still injured. I tried to find a way to heal myself , to search for a cure but I couldn't seek it no matter how hard I try.

Naruto was now accepted by the villagers and was not ignored by them anymore. He had found true friends who had accepted him for who he really is. He too finally found someone to love and to be loved, in Hinata. His eyes now had a happy twinkle in them and his foxy grin seemed to grow wider each time I met him.

On the other hand, Gaara was now respected, accepted and acknowledged in his village as a person and a hokage. Even though he's still silent and doesn't show any form of expressions but you can see a hint of a smile on his lips at times.

Sasuke has finally been able to kill his brother, Itachi and has since then returned to Konoha. He looks content know and isn't as uptight like last time. He finally had found peace with himself and now is searching for a wife to revive his clan.

Neji was finally acknowledged by the main family as an equal. His uncle had managed to convince the main family to get rid of the seal on his forehead. Now, Neji is free like the birds he admires. He too had found someone to fill in his lonely heart, Haruno Sakura. How my heart bleeds when I see them together. It hurts so bad like a kunai embedded in my heart.

_" Ohayo Neji!" I shouted cheerfully to the white-eyed guy meditating under the tree." I can't wait to kick your ass today." I threw my bag near a bush and stood in a fighting stance, holding a shuriken in one hand. I was determined to finally defeat him after losing to him countless of times. My heart started beating quickly when I saw him break out from his meditation and stood up facing me. Instead of standing in his usual fighting stance, he suddenly started to walk towards me. I dropped my fighting stance and stood straight. I was surprised. Isn't he going to spar with me. What's the matter with him? _

_" Ten Ten…..I need to make a confession," Neji said his voice in monotone. A confession….I wonder what he did wrong. " Well……. I haven't got all day you know," I replied impatiently and rolled my eyes as he glared at me. He should know that I'm immune to it by now._

"_I-I…uh…" Neji stuttering, that can't be possible…This must be really important"I-I…..really l-l-love.." my eyes widened in shock. Neji….I love you too. Finally, I can tell you that "….Sakura."_

"_nani…" I whispered. He can't love Sakura._

" _I don't like to repeat myself," he said staring coldly into my eyes. After a few moments, he coughed in embarassment. "So…. what should I do?"_

"_Why are you asking me?" I needed to know._

"_you're my closest friend," he stated. _

_His closest friend. I felt like I was slapped on the face, hard. Was that all I was…. a mere friend to him, nothing else. I was suddenly drowning in a flood of emotions….disappointment, sadness, longing and betrayal. My mask…I could feel it slowly breaking apart. _

"_Ten Ten….what should I do?" _

"_baka…" I whispered._

"_What?"_

"_BAKA…IF YOU LIKE HER GO TELL HER THAT AND ASK HER FOR A DATE!" I yelled._

" _What if she rejects me?" he asked with a glint of worry in his eyes._

" _No woman would be foolish enough to reject you," I concluded as I could feel my eyes burning. No…I won't cry…I refuse to. _

" _That's true," he smirked proudly._

"_What are you doing here?" I demanded. " Go…. Before someone like Sasuke asks her.."_

_I saw his eyes darken at the mention of Sasuke's name and walked of, in search of Sakura._

_I stood there….unable to move . Watching the guy of my dreams walk away, farther away from me till I can see him no more. It was then that I realised that I can never be happy…never be like everybody else._

I sighed sadly and kneeled down to pick up the sharp pieces. As I threw the broken pieces away into the rubbish bin I couldn't help but think on how much it reflected my life. All my 17 years, I had lived in sorrow. Never feeling happy. How could you be if you were an orphan and had nobody to care for you. Sure, there were times that I was feeling happy. Like the time I had graduated as a genin and the time I realised I loved Neji. But as soon as happiness would come, sadness will be sure to follow. That was why I felt scared whenever I felt happy. I knew that if I would feel joy, I would soon feel broken hearted again.

It was then that I noticed that my knuckles were wounded. Blood had already begun to drip down onto the floor, slowly creating a crimsom puddle. After throwing the broken pieces into the bin, I took some bandages from my cabinet and wrapped it around my injured hand. I sighed and slowly got dressed.Why can't I ever feel happy? Be as vibrant as Gai sensei and Lee. Why? Why me?


	2. Chapter 2

My façade 

_Chapter 2_

I took my ANBU mask and locked my apartment door behind me. I was to meet Sakura, Neji and Lee at the gates of Konoha for our A class mission. We were supposed to bring back Tonari Saito, a missing nin who had killed a handful of konoha ninjas and civillians.

" Ohayo Reikochan……Ohayo Shigerusan….." I greeted cheerfully to the villagers as I made my way to my destination, receiving smiles from each of them in return. That was how I seemed to be in this world. Happy. Content. Always positive. When in fact I was the complete opposite.

My life has always been an act. All 17 years of them. I used to cry a lot when I was young but I hated it. It made me seemed weak, useless and helpless. I hated it when they (caretakers of the orphanage) asked me if I was alright. It was as if I couldn't take care of myself. But that's where things stopped. They only asked me whether I was fine or not. They never made an attempt to make me feel better. That was when I realised that I was alone. Nobody was there to help me survive in this world. I had to fend for myself.

Thus, I began to smile. It was the only solution I could think of. Smiling the sign of happiness, the sign that you are fine and well. I thought that if I smiled I would forget my sadness eventually. But I was wrong, I could never erase these negative emotions. In the end, I was suffocating….suffocating in my own smile. I couldn't breathe and there was no one to help me breathe again.

Help me.

I always wanted to say that but I was afraid. Afraid that no one would care or stop to help me. Afraid to actually realize that I am truly alone.

However, I still kept smiling. My smile was like a tattoo embedded on my face. Permanent and can not be removed. Stuck there forever. I smile not for the sake of everyone else but for myself. I wanted to believe that I am truly happy and not the opposite. Maybe if I acted positive I will be happy one day. Just maybe there's hope after all.

" Ohayo Neji, Lee, Sakura," I said as I gave a wide grin to them. Neji nodded towards me in acknowledgement while Lee and Sakura gave me a smile in return.

" YOSH! TENTEN'S HERE LET'S GO!" Lee said enthusiastically. I smiled at him. Even though he's 17 but some things never changed.

" Lee! Neji hasn't given us our mission briefing yet. We don't know what to do or where to go," I stated watching him grin sheepishly.

" HURRY UP NEJI! THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH IS NOT GOING TO WAIT FOR US!" Lee yelled to a glaring pupiless shinobi.

" Tonari Saito was last seen near the surrounding area of the Sora waterfall situated 50km from Konoha. We should stay together and not stray to far. Especially you Lee," he said emotions devoid from his voice as he continuously glared at the hyperactive ninja. " And remember to never underestimate him. According to a source, he has three other missing ninja's working with him. Always keep a look out for suspicious people."

" But, Neji. That area is so vast. It's as big as 3 konoha's put together. How on earth are we going to find him or the other 3 criminals? I think it's best that we were to split up into groups of 2. That way, we could cover up more land. What do you think, Neji?" I asked him.

" No!" Neji said curtly.

" Neji…." I started but stopped just as abruptly as I saw his expression . He had an angry gleam in his white eyes and I knew that I had to shut my mouth.

"We're wasting enough time as it is. Let's go," Neji said in monotone.

Receiving nods of agreement from Lee and Sakura, they headed out in the direction of the Sora Waterfall, knowing that it would take them at least a whole day to get there. Meanwhile, I stood there, too shocked to move, contemplating on the scene that had just taken place. Neji had never been mad at me before. He only uses that look on Lee when he annoys him and to the people he dislikes.

"_He's different now," _I comprehended, sadly.

Realizing that I was slowly being left behind, I took off, leaping from tree branch to tree branch until I slowly caught up with them.

Truthfully, I knew the reason of his dissaproval. He was worried about Sakura's safety. If we were broken into two teams, Neji and I would be paired together. On the other hand, Lee will be with Sakura. Individually we could fill in the others weakness. Neji couldn't bear with Sakura parting with him or going of with Lee knowing that he couldn't watch her back, that he couldn't protect her.

Neji…..

I understand…

I understand the torment of your heart when you fail to protect your loved one. On the pain and sorrow you have to endure. I almost lost you once…to Kidoumaru. The feeling of helplessness and regret filled every fibre of my being. If only I was there to save you…you wouldn't have to endure such agony. Since then, I have vowed to never let you be in such misery. Your painful past is enough. I trained harder, sheding blood, pushing pass the normal human capacity, knowing that if I slacked I would not be strong to protect you and thus lose you. That was the reason that on missions, I would instinctively stand near your blind spot, covering your weakness with my strength.

If only you knew….

If only….

But I was too late, for you have Sakura now.

Hours passed by. 

" We're in the Sora Waterfall territory. Keep your guards up," Neji commanded.

" Hai," Sakura, Lee and I said simultaneously.

With caution, we explored the area, going deeper and deeper, towards the waterfall. Stopping once in a while to check the surrounding area for clues of the missing nins location. No stone, leaf or branch was left unexamined. Clues were gathered slowly until we had a clear view of where they were or headed. Suddenly…

" We're being ambushed!" Neji warned to us as fifty kunais came whizzing towards him. Instinctively, Neji deflected those weapons by using his kaiten. Afterall, nothing can penetrate through his ultimate defense especially weapons. On the other hand, I threw 10 kunais with explosive tags attached to it around the surrounding area hoping that it would reveal the enemy's location. Sure enough, we could now feel their chakra as they didn't conceal it anymore due to the shock of the explosives . With this, Sakura gathered chakra into her right fist and punched the ground, making the earth crack beneath her fist towards the enemies shattering the trees in the way into splinters. Revealing the enemies positions.

" Very clever. Something that I'd expected from anbu's like you," sneered Tonari Saito, the missing nin we're after.

" Hmmm….I think I'd actually enjoy killing them," smirked the criminal standing next to Saito. He had spiky blue hair with sharp black eyes that could see through your soul.

" I want him. His weapon skills seem somewhat impressive," the criminal with a scar on his cheek said, pointing a finger at me.

" You know it's rude to point," I shot back at him, my voice muffled by my ANBU mask, hiding the status of my real gender.

" Nobody has ever talked back to me and lived before. You're going to regret saying that," he answered back with a smug look on his face.

" Now, now, Ryu-san. Don't get too excited," said the fourth missing nin, as he twirled a shuriken expertisely in his hand.

" Mirai-san, you will be if you….,"

" Come with us now and we will spare your life," Neji cut in, arms folded in front of him.

" Your first mistake is underestimating us," Saito sneered again as he lunged towards Neji, making five other bunshins appear. Neji got into his gentle fist style stance, ready to take the guy head on.

Taking this as a cue, Lee appeared in front of the blue haired criminal and kicked him in the stomach. However, the ninja merely gave him a sinister smile. I saw Lee frown slightly. Normally, Lee's opponent would be pushed back 20 feet away but this guy just stood there unharmed.

I took out a kunai and held it in front of me. Silently observing the two guys in front of me. Trying to interpret their moves. The scar-faced man leapt forward, a katana in his hand, trying to hit me with it but I managed to dodge it. The more I dodged the more aggressive his attacks were. It was getting harder and harder for me to counter attack him.

" _Why hasn't the other guy, Mirai made his move yet_?" I pondered. Suddenly it hit me." _Oh no! It's a diversion."_

I saw Mirai at the corner of my eye heading towards Sakura. Damn it….. I can't let that happen. Sakura is our medic-nin. She can't waste her chakra fighting a criminal. She's supposed to use it instead to heal our wounds later on. This is not good. Whatever, it is I had to get that katana out of that Ryu's hand. Instead of dodging his attacks, I made myself open for him to hit me. I felt pain seer all through my body as the katana pierced through my stomach. Ignoring the pain, I held the kunai tightly and sliced his throat. Immediately, he fell to the ground, lifeless. Not wasting much time, I pulled the katana out of my body and threw it to Mirai. The katana was embedded in the tree merely inches away from Mirai's head.

" Where do you think you're going?" I asked as I slowly took in ragged breathes. I was getting tired and the wound didn't help me in my already weak state at all. I need to end this quickly. I took out my scroll and bit my thumb.

" Soushouryou!" I yelled and saw hundreds of weapons head towards him. For years, I've practiced perfecting my technique with or without Neji. Mirai could have never survived that. Even Neji had trouble dodging the weapons when I used the rising twin dragons technique on him. I smirked in satisfaction . My job was done. But lo and behold, there stood Mirai unharmed with two shurikens in his hands and my weapons scattered all around him. I looked at him disbelievingly. My expression hidden beneath my mask.

That can't be. Not even one of my weapons had managed to penetrate through his defense. How did he manage to deflect all of it?

" Ryu-san was weak but I'm a much better ninja than him," he said and threw his two shurikens at me. I leapt in the air and flipped to the side, missing the attack by just mere milimeters.

" You missed," I stated, smirking slightly.

" No. I didn't,"

I heard a cry from behind me and saw that Sakura was injured. A shuriken was embedded in both of her arms.

" Kuso," I muttered under my breathe. He was aiming for her all along. He knew that she was a medical ninja and needed to paralyse the usage of her hands.

" You'll pay for that," I sneered as I ran towards him, punching him in the gut with all my strength.

" You're too late," he whispered into my ear and dissappeared with a poof.

" Kuso! It was a bunshin all along." I turned around and saw the real Mirai running towards an injured Sakura with a kunai in his hand. Sakura dodged the attack and managed to hit him a few times even though she was injured. I knew that she couldn't last very long in her state. In the corner of my eye, I saw Lee still struggling to defeat his opponent. He was opening the fourth door. On the other hand, I saw Neji getting desperate. I could see it in his attacks. They were getting more aggresive and forceful. I knew that he wanted to save Sakura but couldn't as Saito prevented him to do so.

I tore my sleeve and bandaged it tightly around my stomach to prevent it from bleeding profusely.

I glanced at Neji again and saw his troubled expression. I knew that he was frantic to save her. I hated that expression on him. I remembered that promise I made to myself to never let him face any hardships again. What happened to my promise? Did I not love him? Isn't saving the one thing that brings your loved one happiness the right thing to do? Doesn't Sakura bring him happiness?

I knew what I have to do…

I have to save Sakura…

The only person that brings Neji joy…

The one person who makes him smile…

" _Neji! Can we take a break now? We've been training for four hours now," I said slightly out of breathe._

"…_hnn,"_

" _Thank you, GOD, for at least giving Neji a heart," I said tilting my head towards the sky with my arms clasped together in delight. I saw Neji smirk in the corner of my eye and I joined him under the tree. We sat next to each other in comfortable silence. I could feel my heart rate go up as his arm accidently brushed mine._

" _Hey Neji……can I ask you a question?" I asked him after a few moments, staring at my shoes with sheer fascination._

"… _Hn"_

" _Why Sakura?" In other words……why didn't you choose me? I lifted my gaze from my shoe and looked at him straight in the eye._

" _She makes me smile," he answered. _

" _Souka…."_

Only Sakura makes him smile and that's why I'm going to save her. I don't want to see Neji unhappy again.

I saw Sakura being cornered by Mirai, looking helpless, arms useless at her side. Eyes shut tight, waiting for the impact of her skin and his kunai. I saw him hold the kunai above his head and I rushed over there.

I will save the only person who makes him smile…

Even if my life depended on it…

I made some hand signs and poofed in front of Sakura. The kunai managed to scrape my arm but didn't do any other extensive damage. Mirai grabbed my hands and I struggled against his grasp. After a few moments of struggle, I managed to release his hands and kicked him in the chest.

" That's for hurting Sakura-chan!" I hissed. I took a kunai out from my pouch and stabbed him in the heart, watching him fall to the ground and his blood making a puddle on the floor with emotionless eyes.

" And that's for managing to scrape me with a kunai," I said, my voice in a whisper, too tired to talk. Instead of, looking at me with fearful eyes, he gave me a small satisfied smirk and he was no more.

" _Why did he smile? Was he so glad to leave this earth?"_ I thought as I stared at the lifeless body in front of me.

" Tenten-chan! Are you ok?" I turned to Lee and saw his worried expression. I nodded reassuringly to him

" How's Sakura-chan?"

" She fainted. Her wounds are not that serious but it needs to be taken care of nonetheless,"

I nodded again and looked around the area. I saw four bodies on the ground. All of them were the missing nins. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and glanced at Lee's direction. I smiled reassuringly again. We won….we won. Then the sudden realisation dawned on me.

" Where's Neji?" I asked, panic filling my heart. Did he get hurt? Where is he?

" He's tending to Sakura-chan," Lee said pointing to a figure behind me. Sure enough, there he was. Neji was holding Sakura in his arms, a worried expression etched on his face. I made my way to Neji and reached out to touch Sakura's hand when Neji swatted my hand away.

" Don't touch her," he said, his voice as cold as ice. " It was because of you that she was hurt in the first place."

I stiffed at his sudden words. I was shocked at his reaction towards me.

" Let's return back to Konoha. Our job is done here. We shall let the other Anbu's retrieve their bodies," Neji ordered as his back faced towards me, carrying Sakura in his arms, bridal-style.

Neji…

Gomen…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok..that's the end of chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. I had trouble with the fighting scene. It was my first time attempting to write one. Please review. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Anyway…I promise you guys that I won't take long to update ever again. Oh..to all of you who read and reviewed this story, I thank you very much. Till the next chapter….. waves at every random people**


	3. Chapter 3

My Façade. 

_Chapter 3._

All my life people have told me on how to live my life. Maybe that was due to me not having any parents to guide me. The elders would tell me to take it nice and slow like taking a walk in the park. I have to take in the scenery and enjoy it because I might not see it again. Gai sensei and Lee would loudly declare that I enjoy the springtime of youth. On the other hand, Neji would tell me that I should have a purpose in life and strive to achieve it, using the time that I have to the very best.

Despite all the advice to live life to the fullest, I found myself running in life and not walking like I'm supposed to. I didn't take their advice at all. But, then again, slowly, I found myself running away from myself… and maybe… just maybe… life itself. I don't know why… I guess I should have stopped when I had the chance. After all, no matter how fast you run, you still have to slow down to breathe.

However, I have run too far and too long to even try to stop. I need to… no…I have to find the finish line. Where is it? Nobody would tell me so I had to search for it myself. Gai sensei once said that with hard work and perseverance will you then find the one thing that you desire the most. That's why I ran so hard... I needed to find it. I can't seem to find it no matter how fast I run, for if I could find it then maybe I could stop all my suffering.

Dissapointment….Anguish… Grief…That was how I felt when I realized that I could never find the light…never find that very finish line, the very end to all my turmoil.

I never gave up hope though... I refused too. Maybe it will come soon. I just have to wait…wait in the darkness before I can see that hint of light again. After all, only a person who has been in darkness for so long can appreciate the light or rather can see it in all its signified glory.

All this running…this attempt to escape from my sad life…has made me forgotten on what I truly am. This bid to actually gain something in life has made me lost something in return. I had long forgotten what my true façade was due to the fact that I never took my mask off…or maybe that was because I didn't want to. My true face…what is it?

To tell you the truth, I never tried to run away from anybody but myself. That was because I was a shinobi. I was taught to face them… our friends or foes, head on. But that was then. Now, I found myself running from a certain someone…from Neji… I'm a coward… Not the brave and bold Tenten I tried to be. I can't face him anymore. Not since that day… I just… can't.

_I found myself standing in front of room 121,clutching a bouquet of white roses, hesitating on whether to enter the room, for this was the room that Sakura was admitted in. It has been five days since that mission ended. I was admitted out from the hospital two days ago as my wounds to the stomach has healed. But, Sakura….her condition was far worse then what anybody had imagined. A few of her muscles in her arms were ripped and she suffered from major blood loss._

_The feeling of guilt that I carried was so heavy that it threatened to drown me in my own emotions. I wanted to make it right… to make my heart feel as light as a feather again…not that it had been in the first place but I'd like to think that it used to be. _

_I knocked on the door mechanically and waited for a minute, taking a deep breath before sliding the door open. I saw Sakura, lying on the bed with a peaceful look on her pale face. An emotion that would never be etched on my face. What had I been so afraid of that I could not go in this room? Was I afraid of Sakura? Was I afraid to see the result of my own carelessness? _

_I always had a million questions but not all of them could be answered in life…. That, I learnt… was called reality._

_I took a step forward… and another…and another till I was by her bedside. She looked well. Better then, that very fateful day. _

" _I'm glad you're safe Sakura-chan," I whispered softy, not wanting to wake her up from her slumber. " I bought you flowers."_

_I held the roses closer to me, breathing in their sweet scent. It reminded me of Sakura….beautiful, fragile and delicate. Even in her sickness, she looked beautiful. Like an angel that was descended to earth. So pure…so radiant…like a white rose._

_Looking at the pink-haired kunoichi in front of me, it reminded me of my disadvantages. She had everything while I… I had nothing. She was attractive while I had ordinary features…she had a family while I had none to talk about… she has a high IQ while I had an average mentality… Everyone loves her including Neji while I was completely ignored… She was happy while I strive to be. In short, she is everything I am not._

_I reached out towards her hand, holding it softly. This was the only way I could give her my support._

" _What are you doing here?" a voice demanded. I turned around to meet Neji's icy white orbs, letting go of her hand._

" _Neji," I breathed out. " I'm just visiting Sakura." I smiled as I glanced back at Sakura. " She's doing well… I'm glad."_

_I watched Neji walk past me towards Sakura and gently placed his hand on top of hers. I couldn't help but notice the simple loving gesture and my heart cried silent tears. ._

" _You should leave," Neji said emotionlessly but quietly. I broke out from my daze and stared at him. His statement, running through my mind. Was he pushing me away. No…that couldn't be. No matter how cold and distant he could be, he would never push me away…ever._

" _Of course… Sakura-chan needs her rest. I'll just put these flowers in a vase and I'll make my way out," I answered after a few seconds of silence with a smile. I carefully placed the flowers in the vase and arranged it neatly. I gave a small smile to Neji and walked to the door._

" _Tenten," I stopped abruptly, my right hand on the door knob as I had only succeeded to slide the door close halfway._

" _Yes, Neji."_

" _I don't want to see you here again ." I peered into his eyes, to know if he was joking but his eyes gave no emotion away._

_I stood rigid. Unsure of what to answer or say. In the end, I just walked off….the sound of my footsteps echoing in the hallway._

_Ne…Neji. You hate me don't you, to be able to give me this type of treatment. But, I need to know why…the reason that made you despise me so. I just need to know… then maybe I could overcome it and have you like me again if not as a friend then a comrade. Anything, so that you won't push me away. I need an answer._

_I made my way back to room 121 again, determination shone in my eyes. He would have to give me an answer if he likes it or not. _

_I was about to enter the room when I realised that Sakura was awake and Neji embracing her, both of them oblivious that I was standing at their doorway._

" _Neji, of course I'll marry you," I heard Sakura say. " But.. We're so young." _

" _We'll get engaged first and then marry when we're ready," Neji asked pulling away from the embrace to stare into emerald eyes._

"_What about Tenten?"_

" _What about her?"_

" _You have feelings for her…. Don't you? I see the way you look at her" Sakura said quietly but enough for me to overhear her, looking down at her lap._

" _I don't. She's unimportant to me," he says reassuringly._

_I'm unimportant……trivial to him. Now, I finally knew what he thought of me. Thank you Neji for killing that last bit of hope of ever wanting for you to truly see me. To actually hear my screams above the aching torture I endured._

_My gaze wandered to the sidetable and saw that the vase was empty. The flowers that I bought were missing. My eyes scanned around the room and finally stopped at the rubbish bin in the corner where I found the roses thrown away, the petals drooping and the colour gray is all I see. I realised that Neji was the one who could have done it. That day, like the roses, I too felt my heart wither away._

_I found myself walking away from that room… for the final time. Never turning back. After all, I had finally found the answer that I was searching for even though it was unsaid._

It has been six weeks since that incident happened. I did everything I could to avoid Neji. I went on missions everyday. S ranked.. A ranked even D ranked missions. Anything to make me forget about him. Sometimes it would make me wonder on how my heart could bleed so much for that one person. It took me so much willpower to not cry. I'd train so hard each day after every mission. Eating only when I wanted…sleeping as little as two hours a day because I would dream about him. Lee and Gai sensei would raise their concerns but I would always manage to dismiss it until now.

I woke up, my vision a bit blurry but soon realised that I was in a small white room, lying down on a bed. I used my arms to prop myself up in a sitting position but my right hand immediately clutched my heart as the pain was unbearable.

" Tenten-chan! You should lie down. You're injured," Lee exclaimed as he attended to me, pushing my shoulders gently so that I would lie down again.

" Where am I?" I asked weakly. My head throbbing.

" The hospital. My beautiful flower, thank goodness your youth is still with you," Gai sensei said sobbing uncontrollably.

" Now, now Gai. She's alright. Wipe those tears away," Tsunade entered the room, a sake bottle in her hand.

" Tsunade-sama," I croaked respectfully. " What am I doing here? Wasn't I supposed to be on an S ranked mission with Naruto?"

" Yes, Naruto-chan carried you here after completing the mission. He said that you blacked out after killing your opponent," Lee said.

" The mission was a success then," I replied, relieved.

" Yes," the fifth hokage smiled. " Tenten…" She began, a serious expression engraved on her face. " Did you have any other symptoms of illness before going on this mission?"

" yes," I answered weakly. " I've experienced headaches, coughs, fatigue and my limbs would tremble at times. It began a few weeks ago but I dismissed it because I thought I just overworked myself."

" I see," Tsunade said a frown on her face.

" What…..what's wrong with me?"

" I'm afraid you've been poisoned by a toxin that's colourless and odourless. It's dubbed as the silent killer."

"How could that be? If I was poisoned shouldn't I be dead by now?" a surprised expression on my face.

" I believe that you've had only a little amount of poison in your system. This poison is deadly but since you only received a small quantity, it takes a considerably longer time to spread and kill you. Have you any idea on how you got poisoned?"

" No, I-I don't…"

_I made some hand signs and poofed in front of Sakura. The kunai managed to scrape my arm but didn't do any other extensive damage. Mirai grabbed my hands and I struggled against his grasp. After a few moments of struggle, I managed to release his hands and kicked him in the chest._

" _That's for hurting Sakura-chan!" I hissed. I took a kunai out from my pouch and stabbed him in the heart, watching him fall to the ground and his blood making a puddle on the floor with emotionless eyes._

" _And that's for managing to scrape me with a kunai," I said, my voice in a whisper, too tired to talk. Instead of, looking at me with fearful eyes, he gave me a small satisfied smirk and he was no more._

" _Why did he smile? Was he so glad to leave this earth?" I thought as I stared at the lifeless body in front of me._

" Y-yes I recall it know. I was on this mission and a kunai managed to scrape me. I didn't bother about it because it was only a small cut. T-that guy, Mirai , I think, smiled before he died. Now I know why," I said quietly.

" Don't worry tenten-chan. If anybody can cure you it's hokage-sama," Lee reassured me, a smile graced he's features. I smiled back in response.

" Is there a way to cure my student, hokage-sama," Gai sensei asked worriedly. Eyes glistening with tears.

" Yes, there is. An operation should be held immediately, tomorrow if possible, to rid her body system of this toxin. This operation has a 70/30 rate of survival. So Tenten, you need not worry and leave everything in my hands." I nodded.

" Tsunade-sama, thank you for saving yet another student of mine. I can't repay you enough," Gai sensei said giving his usual good guy pose, feeling a lot better as he knew that his only female student is saved.

"Tenten…" I brought my attention towards Lee. " Gai sensei and I would not be able to see you to your operation tomorrow. I'm sorry but we have a mission."

" That's ok Lee. Don't worry about me. Go and complete the mission."

After a brief silence. " I know. I'll ask Neji to come and see you throughout the operation."

" Lee! That's a wonderful idea!" Gai sensei declared loudly.

" Lee, Gai sensei. Please don't tell Neji. He'd be worried for no apparent reason. This operation will succeed. Don't worry. Besides, Tsunade-sama would be the one performing the surgery not Neji," I almost pleaded, giving them an excuse that they'd believe. I couldn't see him now. Not after all the effort I put in to avoid him.

" You're right Tenten-chan."

" That's our flower! Always thinking of others before herself."

" Ok! Ok! Visiting hours are almost over. Let Tenten have her rest. She needs it for her surgery tomorrow," Tsunade said pushing the two men out of the room.

" Don't worry Tenten. We'll visit you after we completed the mission." Gai sensei gave me one last good guy pose before sliding the door shut.

I sighed sadly. Closing my eyes, forcing myself to sleep but I couldn't. Thoughts ran through my head….of my life…my sadness. For the first time in my life I feel like telling these thoughts to someone….but to whom? Who would listen to the tales of my endless torments? Who?

Nobody….absolutely nobody. So for now I shall write my hearts turmoil on paper, words of suffering in ink. Until someone finds it and reads it.

I searched for a piece of paper but found none. Instead, I reached into my pocket and took out a lone photograph of when I was still a genin. The picture was of me smiling surrounded by a beaming Gai sensei, Lee doing a good guy pose and Neji with a somewhat peaceful expression on his face. It was one of those rare times did I actually felt happy and relaxed. How I yearned for time to rewind to that moment again.

I carefully turned the picture over and started writing my innermost feelings.

_Dear savior,_

_There are times where I can't stand wearing this mask. But this mask is so strongly adhered to my face that I can't take it off. I can't find my true face… My true face what is it? Does it even exist? And if it does would I be able to look straight at it? But until then, I would just cry blank tears of emotionless salt. Till then, my silent tears and fears surround me. And then maybe…just maybe you would come to save me from the everlasting darkness._

_Fading in black,_

_Tenten_

* * *

Before I knew it tomorrow had come. Tsunade-sama had whisked me off to surgery, telling me not to worry about it so much for I should trust her skills as a medic nin. I couldn't recall what happened during the surgery, only the bright white light before I fell into a deep slumber free of nightmares.

A few hours past by before I regained conciousness, awakening in my clean white hospital room. My throat feeling dry and my lips chapped. I reached out for the glass of water on the side table beside the bed, the cup trembling slightly under my weak grasp. Suddenly a warm hand encircled my own, steadying the cup so the water wouldn't spill. I cast my gaze upwards in surprise.

" You're finally awake," a soothing voice said a hint of sadness in it's voice. " Here…."

I smiled in acknowledgement and eagerly drank the water from the plastic cup that Tsunade-sama brought to my lips.

" arigato gozaimasu," I said faintly, my thirst quenched, grinning up at her. I noticed her flinch slightly but didn't think anything of it. She turned her attention towards the window, watching the children play happily outside. I followed her gaze, watching the scene on the other side of the window quietly.

" There was once a time in my childhood when I was like them," I said, my eyes still on the children.

"…. What happened?" Tsunade-sama asked after some time.

" Reality... I realised that happiness never lasts." I turned my gaze towards the hokage. Reading her movements. " The surgery….it failed didn't it…" It was more of a statement and not a question.

" I'm so sorry… Please forgive me," Tsunade-sama said her attention now on me. I could see a hint of sorrow or was it pity in her eyes.

" Don't worry about it. The day you were born is the day you begin to die. I knew that this day would come. Hokage-sama….. I still have the utmost respect for you," I assured her, giving her one of my brightest smiles. She looked surprised by my response. " How long do I have?"

" A month…I'm not sure," She looked a bit shocked by my bluntness.

" Ahhh…..I see," I got out of bed and walked over to my bag containing some of my clothes. I quickly packed my belongings and changed into my usual training attire, not caring whether the hokage was there or not. After all she was female and straight at that.

" Where are you going? You should rest," she said well aware of my actions to leave the hospital.

" Tsunade-sama, I won't lie in bed and wait for death to come. You should know me better than that. I want to go without any regrets knowing that I did everything I could for Konoha. I want to die a shinobi and not as a sickly person. Even if I could only do D rank and C rank missions," I explained smiling to her yet again. My jaw hurts from all the smiling that I have done…Even though I wanted to frown or break down, I couldn't, not in front of my idol.

" You're very honourable indeed, Tenten. I would have given up knowing that my life would end but you're different. Konoha is proud to have a shinobi like you," She exclaimed, her face full of respect. I felt some of the weight on my shoulder removed. I was finally acknowledged.

" Arigato, hokage-sama," I gave a bow to her but soon a fit of coughs came, blood splattered on the marble floor. The hokage rushed to my side, a worried expression etched on her face.

" Tenten…"

" Hokage-sama.." I cut in. " Please don't tell anyone including Gai sensei and Lee about my condition, about the surgery failing. Please lie just this once for me. Tell them that you didn't perform the operation yet. Please…I don't want them to worry."

" Tenten…"

" Promise me….please… just this once," I pleaded.

" I promise…I promise, Tenten," tears in her eyes, threatening to fall any second. She took out a small bottle of pills from her pocket. Placing it in my palm with unsteady hands. I gripped it looking at the label stuck on the bottle. " It's some pills to help relieve the pain. Eat one pill everyday. Understand."

I nodded, placed the bottle inside my pant's pocket and exited the room.

" Tenten…" I stopped at the doorway as I heard the hokage call for me. " Remember not to go for any missions on Friday next week."

" Why?" I asked, puzzled.

" Don't you remember? It's Sakura's and Neji's engagement party,"

I glanced back at Tsunade-sama and gave her a sad smile before walking away, giving her my reply.

" I wasn't invited."

* * *

**Ok….. That was the end of the third chapter. How did you like it? Sorry it took so long and I had promised you that I would update it faster. I had the idea but it was hard for me to write it down. The next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. So please wait for it.**

**Before I go I'd like to personally thank everybody who reviewed this story, put my story in faves, story alert list, fave author list and author alert list. Thanks again. Oh and to those who actually took time to read it too but didn't review it. **

**Till next time…**

**Naash.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok first and foremost before reading this chapter, I would like to tell everybody that this is NOT the LAST CHAPTER for some reasons that I will specify later on. Now….on with this chapter…**

**My façade.**

_Chapter Four._

In a world so cracked and broken, no one can undo the mistakes in life….including me… If I was given a chance I would turn back time to find that sole happiness….to let my mask crumble to the floor in broken shards…to express my feelings to Neji and not stand by his side eternally, silent, unseen but there. It was a timeless regret. But like the hourglass, the sand keeps on falling filling the void till the sand itself runs low. My life as I know, is almost at its end. Maybe….. I'm nearing the finishing line.

A sigh escaped my lips. Ironic isn't it, to find yourself building a wall around you just to keep the sorrow out only to find out later that it's keeping out the joy too. I let out a sad laugh. My eyes are so clouded that I cannot see... even though the truth was always within myself. Who knew that I would finally come to this conclusion during my last days on earth.

A soft breeze swept past me, the leaves in the trees rustling in the background, the grass swaying gently in the cold evening air. I stared at the monument in front of me, reading each name of the fallen villagers and shinobi that was engraved on the huge stone. I'd always come here…to think…to clear my mind…especially when I'm sad and somber. The monument was a constant reminder for me that sorrow is like a fruit and god doesn't make it grow on limbs too weak to bear it. That was one of the reasons I created this façade in the first place. It was to make me stronger not weaker.

But I was wrong…it only proved the fact that I was weak….too weak to accept the reality…the truth of my sad state. And now it's too late to undo this….

I felt a lingering presence behind me, waiting for me to acknowledge his company. I turned around to find the person I least expected to see there. " How long were you there?"

" Long enough," he grinned sheepishly, his right hand rubbing the back of his neck. He walked over to my side and together we gazed at the monument in comfortable silence.

" I thought you would be at the engagement party," I said finally, my eyes still on the monument. Today…today was the day of Neji's engagement party.

I felt him shrug. " I wanted to come here first."

" Why?" I asked him.

He ignored my question, still gazing intently at the monument in front of us. His sparkly blue eyes were now dull, his face contorted with pain and sorrow, a feeling I know too well. After a few more moments of silence, he turned towards me, asking me a question that no one has ever asked me before. " Why are you here, Tenten-chan?"

" I-I ……don't know," I answered.

" No…you do know… Why?" he persisted.

My hand reached out for the monument in front of me, feeling the cold stone beneath my fingers. I took my time, tracing the names carved on the stone one by one with my fingertips. " Do you really want to know, Naruto-chan?"

" Yes… I do," he whispered, eyeing each of the names that I was fingering.

" I'm an orphan, Naruto-chan, like you. I come home everyday, to find nobody waiting for me… You know what saddens me the most?" I asked but didn't wait for his answer. I pulled back my hand and returned it back to my side.

" It saddens me that I could never say these two words, I'm home, everytime I returned back to my apartment..." I sighed, the dam on my emotions broken as all my feelings flood over me. "It saddens me that I don't have any family…." I continued. "It even saddens me that I don't know a single thing of my family history or the fact that I don't have a single grave to visit." My voice already slightly raised.

"So that's why I come here…." The tone of my voice is now lowered considerably. "I come here because this is the closest thing to a grave. In the back of my mind, I always knew that one of them is my family. So I come here almost everyday….to pray for them…to talk to them….to just feel accepted…." My voice was now in a whisper, my eyes burning with the sorrow that threatened to spill out. My hands which stood limply at my sides, were now clenched tightly in a fist, trying to keep my emotions in tact.

" I'm sorry….I didn't know. We all didn't know," regret filled his voice. " Do you want to know why I too come here?" I nodded slowly, waiting for his answer. " To seek solace…. "

" Solace…" I repeated softly.

" Yes… The kyuubi's trapped within my body. That means I'm probably the reason that you don't have a family and the reason there is a monument in the first place. So I come here often to pray for forgiveness…to try and make things right again… Even though the villagers have come to accept me, I still feel guilty… I know that I have to live with this burden for the rest of my life." I met Naruto's gaze. His face full of remorse. " I'm so sorry Tenten…It's because of me.."

" No.. it isn't Naruto. I'd never blame you. You are you….kyuubi is kyuubi. I'd never blame you for the wrong that Kyuubi had done. You and I…we're both the same. Nobody…nobody will ever know how we feel…nobody.."

" You're wrong…Kakashi sensei…he's just like us. I see him come here every morning, bringing the exact same flowers…Visiting his past… That was the reason for him arriving late for training everyday," Naruto laughed bitterly. " But I still acted the same around him anyway…I would always yell at him for being late. At times, I wanted to just tell him that I knew but the amusement etched on his face every morning at my ethics made me think other wise. He could have told us…he could have told me…you could have told me…Maybe then I wouldn't feel so lonely."

" Gomen ne, Naruto-chan. I didn't know either." I stared back at the monument, Naruto's statement running through my mind. " Kakashi sensei…is like us.."

" _Kakashi sensei…arigato gozaimasu but I don't need your help for this mission." I said, my Anbu mask covering my face, my uniform tattered from my last mission, my wounds visible to the naked eye. I could see Kakashi sensei hesitate. " It's only a B class mission. An escort mission to be exact. I could handle this on my own. Don't worry."_

" _I'm sorry but the hokage gave me strict orders to take care of you." He explained, doubt clearly visible in his silver eye._

_I forced a heart felt laughter. " Ever since when were you one to follow orders Kakashi sensei? Besides I'm ANBU. This mission is something that I can definitely be able to handle on my own," I was only met with his silence. I sighed. "…Don't worry I'll tell Tsunade-sama that it was my decision. I promise that I'll take all the blame."_

_I felt his eye examine me, scanning my whole body. I stood rigid. Does he know? Does he know that my previous wounds hasn't healed yet? I waited in nervous anticipation for his words." Tenten…., Why do you work so hard? You've already gone on 15 missions in this past week alone."_

_I smiled. Yes….why do I work so hard? Even I wanted to know? _

" _Kakashi sensei, one lives in hope of becoming a memory," I stated, giving him my reply. I saw a flicker of sadness pass through his eye. But, I'm not sure, as quickly as it came it was gone._

_I gave him a bow and turned to walk away to meet the person I had to escort. " Take off that mask, Tenten,"_

" _Aaaah….yeah…I'm sure he'd be wondering why an ANBU is going to escort him to his village if I had this mask on…. and I think I should change my clothes too. Thanks for reminding me, sensei," I said, still walking towards my destination, not stopping to look back at him._

" _You know that's not what I meant, Tenten," he whispered but loud enough for me to hear. I stopped in my tracks to look back at him, my eyes shone with sheer confusion. What did he mean by that? I wanted to ask but he had already walked off and his back was all I see._

"So that was what he meant…" I muttered softly, touching my face with both hands. Should I take off this mask for everyone to see? Should I?

" Tenten-chan…Tenten-chan…." I returned back to reality and gave a reassuring smile to Naruto who peered at my face in concern.

" Gomen ne, Naruto-chan. I was just thinking,"

" Sou ka…" He stared at me, unsure of what he should say next or do. " Maybe I should go to the engagement party now. It's about to start." Naruto looked at me with uncertainty but nodded and walked off in the direction of the Hyuuga household. However, I didn't notice that he stopped and turned back to look at me with those sapphire orbs.

A gust of wind blew past me, I inclined my head to look at the sky. Dark clouds were seen signifying that it was going to rain soon. " Tenten…..If I were you I'd attend the occasion even if I wasn't invited," I heard Naruto say from afar. I closed my eyes, feeling the breeze on my face.

" You knew…"

" Yes…I overheard the conversation you had with obaachan," he said his voice as distant as ever. I didn't reply his answer. " Have you found your savior yet?"

" My savior.." I repeated. He pulled out a small post-card sized photo out of his pocket and held it in front of me. I opened my eyes. It was the short confession that I had written in hopes of being saved. I reached for it, but as soon as I grasped it, it slipped through my fingers, the image fluttering away, carried by the wind.

Naruto made an attempt to retrieve it back but I held his shoulder firmly, telling him not to catch it. Instead, we watched that very photo, flutter away in the darkness till it was not to be seen.

" Yes…" I said, my voice barely audible. " I'm going to meet my savior soon…"

" Tenten…" Naruto said, unaware that I had answered his question. " We're all going to miss you…" I smiled softly at Naruto and gave him a small hug. Maybe, I won't be forgotten after all…

* * *

" We're here," I heard Naruto say. I stopped abruptly, eyeing the Hyuuga household in front of me. It looked grand with the decorations and lighting strewn around the compound, a bright contrast to the darkness. I could hear laughter coming from indoors. The whole village seems to be there, celebrating the event. 

" Everyone seems so happy," I murmured to no one in particular. Unaware that Naruto had made his way across the road to the entrance of the household.

Naruto turned around to face me. " Tenten…..Aren't you coming?" Naruto asked me with a hint of confusion as he realised that I wasn't by his side and still standing at the other side of the road.

I hesitated. " I…..I need time….I just don't know. I-I…." I stared at the distance between us divided by the dirt road.

" Don't worry… I get it. Take your time, Tenten…. I'll be waiting. We'll all be waiting," Naruto nodded understandably. He looked at me one last time before he dissapeared into the grand house.

What's the matter with me…..For some reason, I can't seem to cross the road to get to the other side…. I just can't. This road resembles a bridge, an obstacle that I needed to overcome in my life. Like other obstacles, I'd run away from it but I know that I can do that no more. I have to face it head on. I have to. …I must at least try.

I took a step, feeling the hard ground beneath my wooden sandals, and another, and another. I was doing it. I could feel my heart flutter in excitement. The first step was always the hardest but now I'm nearing to the other side already….I'm going to make it.

Drip…

I felt a wet substance on my cheek. I touched the liquid with my finger and inclined my head to the sky. I realised that it was raining. The weather, growing heavier by the second. The clouds looking oppressive and gloomy.

Why?…why is the heavens crying?

I reached out to touch the raindrops but could not feel anything. My hand felt numb. Maybe it was because of the cold weather. Instead, I watched the drops of water fall onto my opened palm.

I ignored my current drenched state. I didn't care…All I wanted was to get to the other side. To finally be able to overcome an obstacle in my life. I withdrew my hand and took another step and another till I was only one more step to the other side. But as I attempted to take that last walk, I felt immense pain in my chest, my sight becoming hazy and unfocused.

I looked down to my chest and other parts of my body and saw blood soaked through my clothes. I cursed inwardly. My old and current wounds had reopened by itself. Instead of focusing on my wounds, I stared at the distance I had to go to the other side. So close yet so far. I laughed bitterly. I felt weaker and weaker by the second and for a few moments, I watched the rain fall to the ground, thus, creating puddles of water. Suddenly, like the rain I too fell down to the ground but created my own puddle of blood.

" I see….the heavens were crying for me," I thought as I faded into vivid darkness. The rain pelting heavier than before.

* * *

**Ok…I would like to apologise for my really late update. You see I am working a part-time job so it really is hard for me to write. This is not the last chapter. I repeat this is NOT the LAST CHAPTER. **

**You see…I decided to post what I got for now and this is only a quarter of my supposedly last chapter. I figure that it would take forever for me to finish it….so I should just satisfy my readers with what I have now. So I'd like to apologise again for the delay and please wait for the next chapter. I swear that I'll go out with a bang. What I have in store for the next chapter is very surprising and no one will be able to figure it out. So please wait.**

**I would like to thanks everyone for reviewing and reading it cause it takes up time and effort. Thanks again and sorry for the delay. Oh and what do you think of this chapter? Please tell me when you review.**

**naash**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Façade.**

_Chapter five._

_Tenten…_

_Tenten…_

_Wake up…_

_I've given you…_

_A second chance…_

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open and I found myself staring at a white concrete ceiling. The smell of antiseptic and medication filled my nostrils. The lingering presence of death. The steady rhythm of the monitor could be heard and I knew that I was in the hospital. No doubt, I was all alone in my room. Isolated….Like I was left to be throughout my whole life as no one has acknowledged my current state yet. 

I turned my head slightly to the right and found a rather large window in the small box-like hospital room. It was still dark and heavily raining, I found out as I peered through the window. That means I had been unconscious for only a few hours. I used all my strength to sit upright with my right hand supporting my weight, tired of being bed-ridden. I shifted my weight on my bed, making my feet dangle from the ground and took out the needle that pierced my skin from my wrist.

I made my way carefully to the window and placed my right palm on the cold glass window. I briefly took in the darkness of the night and saw my pale reflection. I closed my eyes instantly, not wanting to see myself, I turned away and walked over to the door. As I inched closer to the door, I heard some voices and wondered who would make such a racket at night.

Sliding the door open pain-stakingly slow, I realized all the rookie eight, Gai sensei and Tsunade-sama was gathered outside my room. They seemed to be in a conversation as all of them seemed to have a grim expression on their faces, oblivious of my presence. I leaned on the wall, fatigue overtaking my body, wanting to hear their conversation.

" What has become of our precious flower? Will she not bloom again?" Gai sensei asked, his tone considerably low. A hint of exasperation and weariness could be heard in his voice. All eyes were on the hokage, waiting for her response.

" She…" Tsunade-sama paused. She had on a calm demeanor but I knew that in her heart, she was

in deep turmoil. For a fleeting moment, I was anxious for her reply. Would she keep her promise as she once assured me or would she tell them of my true demise. " She …"

" I didn't take the operation," I voiced, my voice brimming with confidence that even I wouldn't have doubted. All eyes were on me now, curious and taken aback.

" T-Tenten-chan…y-you're awake," Hinata's soft voice, proclaimed. Her white orbs looking at me with concern. The similar eyes that Neji possesses and I had to break my gaze in order to breathe again. Breathe ,Tenten…..just breathe.

" You should rest, Tenten," Ino declared, pushing me softly back into the room. " You look.. you look…" She stopped briefly and took a deep breath. " It's for the best." She eventually said.

I held my stand and her genuine concern went unnoticed by me. " There are missions that need to be taken care of. I must go." I shifted my gaze to Gai sensei and then to Tsunade-sama, asking for the hokage's agreement. Please let me go…please … I'm running out of time. I need to be remembered…

" No… Tenten… I can't let you… Not now." I didn't break the gaze that I had on her, still begging for her consent. " Damn it, Tenten. Why didn't you tell me that your wounds weren't healing? I could have done something… I could have…" She covered her face with her hands, defeated. I turned my gaze away from her as I saw the hopelessness in her eyes. What would she have done if she knew? Would she be able to save me yet again? Even I don't know but in the end…I would have the same downfall.

" Hokage-sama, what does that mean? Tenten-chan can't be saved anymore," Lee exclaimed, curious to know of my future becoming.

" The operation can still be done, hokage-sama. No matter how high the risk is you can still be able to perform it. After all, you are excellent in what you do. Tenten will live, " Shikamaru put in lazily. At that moment, Naruto, Tsunade and I had the same understanding in our eyes… of the truth and of what the others did not know. But neither one of us attempted to tell them. Maybe it was because Naruto and Tsunade respected my decision. Or maybe they expected me to tell them of my situation. Either ways, I just kept quiet, my eyes downcast.

Tsunade-sama removed her delicate hands from her face. And dawned a look of realisation, as if the idea hadn't occurred to her yet. " Yes, the surgery can still be done. I'll prepare for the surgery tomorrow morning." Her brown eyes met mine. I smiled at her for reassurance for she did the right thing….She did the right thing. She lied on my behalf and I could not repay her for that.

" Arigato, Tsunade-sama. That is all I could say for rescuing my student," Gai-sensei said, relieved. Lee, who stood beside him, nodded in agreement. Happiness clearly written on their faces and I finally realized on how much they cared about me. On how much I didn't realize I actually had, for I had been looking at the wrong places. Who knew that my contentment was right there in front of me.

Soon, Tsunade-sama walked away. A touch of regret and sorrow could be seen in her eyes. It sincerely moved me as I knew on what she just did for me. Lying to the others just to make that one person happy….that one person being me.

_Arigato, Tsunade-sama…_

_Arigato…_

* * *

" Neji, where are you going?" Lee asked, quietly. Noticing that Neji was walking away, Sakura tagging behind him. 

"Tenten is safe. There is no reason for me to be here," Neji said in his cold, remote voice of his.

"Can't you at least stay for a few minutes? At least talk to her…say something," Lee said, frustration clearly in his voice. His idol remained silent beside him. The others too hushed down. However, Neji just glared at him, saying absolutely nothing. "At least come visit, Tenten, after her surgery tomorrow?" Lee replied eventually, unfazed by Neji's glare.

" I'm busy," the pale-eyed man concluded, taking Sakura's hand into his own and turning around to head for the exit. I was devastated… and my heart sank to the floor. Who knew that those two words could have that much of an effect on me.

Lee grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him again, punching him in the gut. " You bastard. The least you can do is apologise to Tenten or appreciate on the sacrifice that Tenten did on your behalf," Lee said in rage. Chouji and Kiba had to hold him back to prevent him from further hurting Neji. He took a few moments to calm down, taking deep breaths. " She saved your life, damn it….she saved it."

I gulped, knowing where this could go. I glanced at Neji, detecting a hint of crimson at the corner of his lips. Sakura was attending him, concern was etched on her face. " Lee…."

" No, Tenten," He looked at me sharply. He released the grip both Kiba and Chouji had on him. "I want to say a few words to this…this bastard of a prodigy. Don't try and interfere." I nodded slowly, knowing that I couldn't stop him. I just…I don't know. Maybe it was for the best. For me and for everyone else for that matter.

" She saved your life…" Lee said, his voice grew incredibly higher." She saved your life by saving Sakura's life. Did you know that…huh….did you. She got cut by a kunai when she was saving Sakura from that missing-nin. The kunai contained a poison that could kill her…that could kill your precious Sakura." Neji looked at me, an unreadable expression on his face. I averted my gaze elsewhere. I couldn't look at him in the eye. I just couldn't.

" Sakura was wounded in that fight, Neji. She couldn't have dodged it. If Tenten didn't interfere or push her away, she…" Lee pointed at Sakura, who seemed shocked with the douse of reality that Lee had given." She…could have died instantly. Now, Tenten is gravely injured for something that was meant for Sakura and you don't want to at least thank her for what she had done..." Lee paused, his face full of disappointment. The others too stunned by Lee's statement. " You're a bastard….you know that….A bastard."

A few minutes passed by and only Lee's heavy breathing could be heard. He turned away from Neji, not wanting to look at his face, disgusted and dishearten.

" Neji…come on. I have to treat your bruises," Sakura eventually said quietly, after a few minutes of silence. She pulled Neji to his feet, her arms supporting his weight. But before she left with him, she glanced back at me, her eyes full of sorrow and regret. For whom those emotions were meant for…I don't know….

* * *

" Why are you still here? The others are gone already…If you want to know," I said calmly. I was back in the hospital room, sitting on the white bed, body facing the window. 

Naruto walked over towards me and joined me on the bed, both of us sitting side by side,watching the darkness and the rain pouring down in front of us. " Why didn't you tell them? You had the chance to… Why?" He insisted, ignoring my question.

" What should I tell them? That I'm going to die. That there's absolutely no way for me to survive. That even Tsunade-sama can not save me." I answered bitterly. Naruto didn't answer me and I knew that I was right. " Naruto-chan, normally one would like to hear news that brings hope and not despair."

Naruto grew quiet, he seemed to be pondering on a question left unsaid. " Why didn't you tell, Neji? He deserves to know…"

" Why should I?" I asked bravely, staring at the depth of his azure eyes.

" You love him don't you," he stated, smiling knowingly. I averted my gaze and made a 'tch' sound. But he lifted my chin up with his finger and forced me to look at him again. "Don't try to deny it, Tenten. I know."

" Am I that easy to read," I asked watching the pale moon blend in with the night sky. The rain, then heavy, was now in a drizzle.

" No… I didn't even notice that Hinata loves me until Sasu-teme pointed it out to me," he uttered. " It's just that no one would go that far in saving someone if they're not important."

" Souka…"

" Tenten…" I twisted my head to the side, facing him yet again, watching him continue to stare at the pits of the dark. " Promise me that you'll tell him…..eventually." I opened my mouth to protest but he stopped me with an intense glare.

I didn't reply just continued to look at the dark scenery in front of me, the even tone of the rain drops singing in the background. Naruto grew quiet and we sat there still looking at the dark, searching for something that remains missing or hidden by the dark itself. I don't know for how long we were there, staring at the scenery , maybe hours, but we were so comfortable that we didn't realize that time passed by so quickly.

Before, I knew it, it was dawn. The cold rain had long stopped. The soft orange and yellow hues touched the sky, illuminating the darkness. Then, a flock of white birds came into view, flying towards the sunset and disappearing into the early morning sky. I was astounded in the beauty of it all, the scenery and the knowledge of having to fly so freely, without the burdens of the world weighing down on one's shoulder.

It was beautiful.

" Tenten…" Naruto said quietly. His attention towards the sunset. " Birds sing after a storm. Why shouldn't people feel as free to delight in whatever sunlight remains to them?"

His words shocked me. " I….. Honestly, I don't know… Is that why you smile a lot, Naruto-chan. Not to hide something but rather because you're satisfied with what you've got," I asked him, gazing downwards at my lap. His words repeating endlessly in my head.

" Tenten… The worst thing in life, is not death but what dies inside of us when we live," He added knowingly, turning his head to face me. I froze instantly, those truthful words piercing through my heart.

" You're crying…" He said softly, resting his hand on my shoulder. I gazed at my clenched hands on my lap. Sure enough, warm droplets gathered, forming a tiny puddle atop my two hands. The tear drops continuously falling down.

" Naruto…" I cried. The tears still streaming down my face. I wiped the tears away furiously but the tears were never-ending." It won't stop….." I whispered. Feeling, vulnerable and weak for the first time in my life.

" I know Tenten…I know." He said, pulling me into a reassuring hug.

_Finally, my façade was broken._

**

* * *

****Ok…That's the end of the fifth chapter. Long isn't it. It's not finished yet as you can see. I decided to post up what I've got so far. The characters here are pretty ooc I have to admit. But in these situations who can be happy. Lol. **

**Anyway, I'd like to say that I posted my first-ever poem in naruto It's called Condemned Love. It's dedicated to all My Façade readers. I was just inspired to write it as I got a lot of reviews and the support from you readers were great. Knowing that people enjoy reading my stories is a great thing for me. Please check it out.**

**Thank you again for reading this chapter and as you can see it's not finished yet. Please leave a review.**

**Sincerely touched,**

_**naash**_


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the delay…. For this chapter. i really tried to make it the best I could… after all it would be the last I'd write my façade. Now, let's get on with the chapter. I hope I wouldn't disappoint everyone. **

**My Façade.**

_Chapter 6._

Four hours passed by since Naruto had left. Four hours had gone and I still sat there staring vacantly out the window on my bed. I felt numb but my mind was like a storm, an eternal struggle of my innermost feelings and thoughts. Naruto's statement running through my mind. Even though I didn't make a promise to Naruto but I was obliged to carry it out. Naruto and I always faced disappointment in life and I didn't want him to go through it again. The feeling of disappointment rivals that of sadness and loneliness. It still injures you.

_Naruto grew quiet, he seemed to be pondering on a question left unsaid. " Why didn't you tell, Neji? He deserves to know…"_

" _Why should I?" I asked bravely, staring at the depths of his azure eyes._

" _You love him don't you," he stated, smiling knowingly. I averted my gaze and made a 'tch' sound. But he lifted my chin up with his finger and forced me to look at him again. "Don't try to deny it, Tenten. I know."_

" _Am I that easy to read," I asked watching the pale moon blend in with the night sky. The rain, then heavy, was now in a drizzle._

" _No… I didn't even notice that Hinata loves me until Sasu-teme pointed it out to me," he uttered. " It's just that no one would go that far in saving someone if they're not important."_

" _Souka…" _

" _Tenten…" I twisted my head to the side, facing him yet again, watching him continue to stare at the pits of the dark. " Promise me that you'll tell him…..eventually." I opened my mouth to protest but he stopped me with an intense glare._

_I didn't reply just continued to look at the dark scenery in front of me, the even tone of the rain drops singing in the background…_

Finally, I made my decision. I decided to go through it even though it would be the most hardest thing to do. I'll do it not for Naruto but for myself… Always for myself.

The door to my room slid open and I was distracted from my thoughts. For a second, I thought that it was the nurse. How wrong was I? "Tsunade-sama…" I softly greeted her and I tried to muster up my warmest smile. She smiled back in return but I could sense a feeling of dread around her. Her appearance was slightly haggard like she aged 5 years overnight. It was my fault. Instead of hurting myself, I ended up hurting the people around me.

" It's time for the operation, Tenten," She said quietly, eyes searching my own as if wanting to remember what was left of me before I die. I looked at her in confusion. I thought the surgery was a hoax…a distraction so that nobody would know about my current situation. I didn't know that it was true. Maybe, Tsunade-sama had discovered a miraculous cure overnight.

" The operation? There's an operation…"

" No… there isn't… but I promised the rest that I'd perform the surgery. If I didn't do it then suspicions would arise. You would have to stay in the surgery room for 5 hours. During that time, I would put an illusion jutsu around the room to make it seem that you are in surgery. If Hinata or Neji would think of using their byakugan, that way the secret will still be unknown. Not until you're…." She stopped in mid-sentence, afraid to say the word 'dead'. She took out her sake bottle that was kept in her pouch and dried the bottle in one swig, trying to drown her sorrow in that strong alcohol. She reached into her pouch for another one and that was when I decided to interfere.

I slowly rose from the bed and approached her staggering a bit as I was too weak. My usually rosy cheeks now pale and eyes circled with dark bags. She seemed worried about my actions and appearance as if seeing it for the first time. I took the second bottle away from her and flung it to the floor…the bottle shattering into a million fragments.

" Tenten…" I cut her off as I embraced her, both of us clinging to each other for support. Tsunade-sama stroked my hair and the hug emanated much needed warmth. For a moment, even for a second, I realized how it would be like to have a mother. It would be like this… but maybe much more better. " You're so skinny , Tenten. You should eat more," I laughed at her words bitterly as she continued to hug my skeleton-like figure. Oh how I wanted a mother desperately. To be loved… to love… to have someone to lean onto…

My shirt felt damp and I knew that it was due to the hokage's tears. " Gomen ne, hokage-sama….Gomen…" I whispered to her, regret weighted heavily in my heart.

She released me from the embrace and looked me in the eye. " So…what are you going to do for 5 hours?" She asked trying to change the subject to something less depressing. I opened my mouth for response but she cut me off. " No.. You will not do missions. I've told you that before." I closed my mouth and gave her a small smile. It was funny on how she knows on what I was going to say.

" Don't worry… I'm going to paint.." I reassured her. Her face etched with confusion.

" Paint…"

" Hai.." I said, walking out of the room to the empty hallway, gesturing her to take me to the surgery room as I didn't know where it was situated. " I'm going to paint from memory." I whispered.

* * *

I found myself standing outside the Hyuuga's residence after the supposedly 'surgery', hair unbounded, face pale, with a painting tucked safely under my right arm. That was how I spent the whole 5 hours, by painting, releasing my pain, regret and frustration to the world in that one image… the image of a single withering, crimson rose painted in a black background, with its three petals falling softly, blending in with the darkness. 

This painting I wanted to give to Neji, my best friend and comrade. Although, he would only think of me as a mere acquaintance and former teammate, he would always be that special someone to me. I guess it's my opinion that matters the most in the end. So, here I am, standing across the road, just meters away from the Hyuuga residence. Hesitating to cross that road yet again… that boundary… to get to the other side.

Unbeknownst to me, I walked away from it all. Staggering slightly, to the one place I was familiar with… to team Gai's training place for when we were once genins. I walked slowly through the woods on the small dirt path… breathing in the cool air…. listening to the music of the leaves rustling to the dance of the wind. That day… I found myself reliving my past, remembering the days when once…everything was simple….everything was how it should be….just normal.

I stopped in my tracks as a familiar face came into view… Neji. He was sleeping under the graying shades of a tree. His face for once, looked serene and carefree, oblivious to the worries of the world. I continuously stared at his sleeping figure. A slight blush evident on my pale cheeks. The sounds of the world, hindered by my ears…only the beating of my heart in my chest could be heard.

My hair swayed gently in the soft breeze, framing my cherub face with wisps of my dark hair. I clutched the painting, tucked under my arm, tighter and made my way to the sleeping form. I kneeled in front of him, hands reaching slowly to him, wanting to wake him up but I thought otherwise. Instead, I touched his face tenderly with unsteady hands, memorizing his masculine features, outlining his face. There was a few strands of his hair that concealed his face and I swept it away to get a better view.

I smiled to myself softly and sat down next to him, the soft bed of grass was comfortable and the shade was cooling. I placed the painting carefully on the ground, making sure that it won't get damaged… And waited for him to wake up. For Neji…I have all the time in the world even though, time was clearly limited for me.

A few moments passed by and I saw Neji stir from the corner of my eye. " You're awake." I said cheerfully, both of my hands clasped in my lap.

He looked at me. A hint of surprise apparent in his eyes but he swiftly covered it up with a blink of the eye. " Tenten.." I smiled widely this time. Oh how I missed the way he said my name, with his deep, baritone voice of his.

" Neji…" I replied yet again. A comfortable silence enveloped us…. For now we realized that it was just the two of us…No Lee or Gai sensei or Sakura to come between us. Just Neji and Tenten. I expected him to walk away but I was glad that he didn't make a move to do so." Were you training?" I asked breaking the silence.

" Hn…" I grinned at him, tucking a tendril of hair behind my ear. Typical Neji answer. " How was the operation?" he inquired. That statement struck a cord to my heart. I didn't expect him to ask that question.

" I'm here aren't I," I answered. It wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either. I hoped that the answer was enough for him. He nodded, my answer satisfying him and both of us were shrouded in silence yet again. I tried to think of another topic to start for a conversation but failed miserably. Instead, I started laughing. I don't know why…. I just laughed.

" I hate you," Neji said, his voice void of any emotion. I stopped laughing and turned to look at him, staring at his bottomless pale eyes.

" Why?"

" You always seem to smile even though there is nothing to be content about… I can never do that," he said, his cold gaze resting on my face.

I smiled. " Look at me, Neji." I whispered… And that was when he saw it… the empty, sorrowful eyes. His heart felt heavy for he saw himself in Tenten. A lonely individual, wanting to be loved , wanting to be acknowledged. He had always focused on her facade that he failed to notice the mirror to one's soul, her eyes. He finally understood….

Neji averted his gaze elsewhere, avoiding to look at Tenten. His emotions were now in turmoil. He opened his mouth unsure of what to say. " Tenten …I…"

"I wish you and Sakura the best," I cut him off as I handed him the rather large painting. I knew that apologies were not Neji's thing and I didn't need it…not now…not when I was on the verge of breaking down. He glanced at the painting wrapped in brown paper. I shoved it into his hands and he accepted it with a blank expression. " I painted it myself… It's not that good though…But, I hope that you would keep it." I babbled.

" Thank you," Neji said sincerely. I looked at him with a surprised expression, not even bothering to hide the blush evident on my cheeks. Neji tore the wrapper off and gazed at the image I painted. A hint of a smile lighting up his features. I wondered if he saw it as I glanced at him , who was still examining the painting.

" What do you see?" I asked.

He tore his gaze away from the painting. " I see a rose." He doesn't realize it yet… not to worry. He will… one day.

"The flower withers… but the seed remains," he glanced at me, his face impassive. I smiled to him. "You'll understand in due time." He nodded not thinking much about it. " You're fortunate to have Sakura as your future wife… I'm sure she makes you happy."

He nodded "I feel content and calm around her."

" Souka… I wonder how I make you feel," I said to myself not realizing that Neji heard it as well.

"You make me feel confused," I glanced at him perplexed by what he is saying. "My feelings are always in turbulence when I'm with you. I don't know what to feel… different emotions always overcome me. Sakura just makes me feel happy… but you…it's different…I'm not used to it." I grew quiet and contemplated on what he was saying…And finally I understood. I feel the same way about him as well. He will realize it too in due time. I smiled almost painfully…at least I finally got to know the reason behind his actions towards me.

" I see…" I said my voice barely audible. Suddenly, I found myself leaning towards him and my lips brushing his own softly. It was brief but it was enough for me. " Arigato, Neji…for teaching me what love was." I said standing up and walking away from the training grounds, vision blurry and the steps I was taking slower than before. However, the wind had carried my voice away before it could reach his ears.

* * *

It took me an eternity to reach the open field that bares the monument but at last I reached it. I walked to the large stone and placed my hand on it like the other day. Somehow, I knew that my time had come. .. I don't know how... I just do. I closed my eyes and thought of my life in Konoha…the people I've met and the missions I went…. The sadness I experienced throughout my whole life. It came vivid and real…like broken images. 

I felt a sharp pang in my chest and I almost collapsed to the floor were it not for me using the monument for balance. The pain was unbearable. Hidden tears were revealed, flowing down my face freely as a life's torment escaped me at that moment. I took out a kunai with my shaky hands and searched for an empty spot. I finally found it near an ANBU who had died protecting his comrade in a mission. I slowly scratched my name on the monument, taking my time as I didn't have the strength to carve it in and my eyesight was in a blur.

_TENTEN_

I gazed at my craftsmanship in sorrow... my hands dripping with fresh blood as I had gripped the kunai too tightly when I had carved my name on the monument. It had to be done…I needed to be remembered. Satisfied, I let the weapon drop on the ground and I gradually found myself falling backwards to the lush greenery too, as my body was deprived of strength.

As I lay down on the floor, I saw a lone butterfly flutter in the sky. Its wings beating hard, signifying the will to live. It came to me, resting on my opened, bleeding palm. I smiled to myself…a sense of serenity overwhelmed me. I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep…and that was when I saw it…. a glimpse of hope…a speck of light… and slowly I fell helplessly into god's embrace.

_When my term approaches death,  
Time to exhale one final breath.  
I wonder if others will fall to their knees,  
When my name whispers in the breeze_

* * *

8 years has passed by since Tenten's departure… and a lot of things had happened since then. Naruto and Hinata got married and have a daughter who they named, Miku. Lee is currently a taijutsu specialist for Konoha and is courting a girl named, Aki who seems to be infatuated with him. Gaara married Ino four years ago and has a son who has Gaara's flaming red hair and Ino's deep blue eyes. They named him Riki. Shikamaru married Temari and they have a pair of twins where one is as lazy as his father and the other as boisterous as her mother. 

Shino and Kiba became the head for their respective clans. Kiba is married to Hanabi while Shino is due to marry next month with a girl from Sunagakure. Chouji is now muscular and not the chubby guy he used to be due to continuous missions. He still has a passion for food and is happily married to a fellow jounin who can whip up delectable dishes for him. Kankurou still resides in Sunagakure. He is one of the strongest and feared ninja's there. Last year, he met a girl who wasn't intimidated of his stature and strength. He proposed to her when he almost lost her in a mission to a missing nin. They are due to marry next month, together with Shino and his bride-to-be, as they grew to be close friends throughout the years.

On the other hand… I …. Hyuuga Neji am still single. After her death, I realized that I didn't love Sakura. She too didn't love me either as I saw her brief hopeful glances to the Uchiha genius. So, I let her go… She's happily married to him now and they have 3 kids as her husband wants to rebuild the Uchiha clan again. We have still maintained as good friends and I occasionally visit them from time to time.

I stared at the painting that I had hung on my living room wall. I had kept it for all these years, never throwing it away. When our engagement was called off, Sakura requested me to keep it as she says that it was meant for me and not for her. All I did was nod my head as I brought the painting home. During my free time, I'd gaze at it, appreciating the beauty in that one image of a scarlet rose. This painting that I treasure so dearly…. Always reminded me of Tenten… My friend, my comrade…

" Miku-chan..." I called to the three-year old girl sitting on the floor who was busy drawing the picture of that rose. She inclined her head and looked at me, giving me an innocent grin." What do you see?" I asked in that monotone voice of mine.

" A rose," she answered sheepishly. I rustled her hair as I approved her answer. I had answered that years ago and I had always wondered what Tenten saw in it. I gazed at the painting once again and memories, buried years ago…came flooding back.

_Drops of tears descended from the heavens above… signifying Tenten's departure. Silhouettes of faded figures could be seen gathering around the monument where a wooden coffin was rested on the damp grass, the face of an ashen girl could be seen in it. Her face deprived of a life's hardship…. Instead, a hint of a smile was visible on her face. Her Anbu mask placed in between her hands. The coffin protected by the cold, rain by a single jutsu which creates an invisible barrier around it._

_That day…was one of the most quietest days that Konoha had experienced. The hokage could be seen, a lone figure, facing the casket, her black attire reflecting the feeling of dread surrounding the area. Villagers… fellow ninjas… ANBUs and several people from Sunagakure, Gaara, Kankurou and Temari, came to Konoha especially for Tenten's funeral. Everybody looked withdrawn that day… sorrow clearly etched on their faces and a sense of helplessness could be felt._

_I looked around the area with my byakugan… ANBUs could be seen perched on the branches, with their hard masks on, cold and stoned, well hidden from sight. Lee, Gai sensei and the other rookie nine were unusually quiet… Kakashi sensei just stared at the casket, mumbling to himself that another one was gone… Gaara stood beside his brother and sister, him looking more impassive than usual. As for me…I stood motionless in a sea of black, with Sakura standing by my side. My heart was heavily weighted with a feeling that I could not comprehend…. Sadness maybe or was it loneliness._

_Tsunade-sama turned around, her face marred red with tears that had been shed. She spoke in a hushed voice. " We are gathered here today to mourn over the death of a friend, a comrade, a fierce warrior and a family member of Konoha….to grieve over a single soul known as Tenten."_

_She took a deep breathe and took her time, her intense brown eyes observing the crowd around her. " She was a kind and humble person who loves to help others…She died rescuing a fellow comrade in battle, risking her life to save another," Her eyes closed almost painfully. " Screw it…screw it all…"Her hoarse voice exclaimed. Her eyes reopened, liquid crystals could be seen gathered underneath her lashes. " It was because of us that she died…" I felt Sakura's hand intertwine with my own. I squeezed it for reassurance. _

_  
" We killed her… painfully and slowly. It wasn't the poison. It was us… We failed to see the defeated soul, the broken emotions…her mask. Yes, she wasn't happy… she never was. We failed to see that. She was an orphan… loneliness embraced her throughout her whole life, never feeling happy or untroubled." Mumblings could be heard as the hokage said those estranged words… nobody believed her. _

"_She was always there for us for when we needed comfort the most… With her arms outstretched to the whole village, whether young or old, never with a frown. She was never selfish, always thinking of others first, never her own welfare… but what about us?" Her eyes drifted from one to another." What did we do for her? Nothing…absolutely nothing." Her voice was barely a whisper now. However, the stillness surrounding the area made her voice heard. _

" _If we did something… anything… maybe that mask would be broken… maybe just maybe she wouldn't have died in such a tragic way." Regret spurned inside of me. Had I been too selfish all these years. Tsunade-sama walked towards the monument, her fingers searching for 6 letters, scratched with a kunai used to protect many. She outlined those letters that were just engraved…the word 'TENTEN'. All we could do was watch her actions silently, all lost in our own thoughts of what could have been. "She knew when she was going to die… how she was going to die maybe… alone and ignored. But, I'm pleased…for all of you that came today. This has showed that we do care for her… that she still dwells on in our lives."_

" _Tenten used to tell me that her future was like a blank, white canvas, bleak and empty. Maybe she was right after all….She lived for the past and not for the future… After all, what could a broken girl hope for…" Tsunade-sama paused for a while searching for the right thing to say. " Despite her tragic ending, please remember her for what good she has left and not the sorrows that she had been through. I hope now that she's in tranquility."_

" _I'd like to say a poem… This one which I worked hard in getting it perfected…My last gift for her…" She opened up a crumpled piece of paper, and spoke with a voice full of intensity, full of emotions. Her tears fell slightly blending in with the rain._

_The lovely bud, so young, so fair  
Called off by earthly doom,  
Just came to show how sweet a flower  
In paradise could bloom_

" _Thank you for being here today…for remembering , Tenten. I'm sure she would be too." Tsunade-sama nodded gravely… Many people were seen wiping their eyes as tears were formed, all silent, thinking of the girl who was very much their friend and who helped them in one way or another._

_Four ANBU's appeared, taking the lid of the casket and placing it over the coffin. I, then, realized, that it was the final time I would have seen, Tenten. I held Sakura's hand tightly till my knuckles turned a ghastly white… like a person who has lost it's way in the darkness and was trying desperately to find the right path. _

" _Neji-kun… you're hurting me," I heard Sakura say, her face solemn and fresh with tears. I loosened my grasp only slightly and mumbled an apology. " Let's go home, Neji…" I stared at her, her words running through my head._

" _Hn.." I followed her lead unable to watch the funeral procession any longer, but as I remembered Tenten's face, her laughter, her smile…. I stopped in my tracks , making Sakura turn around and look at me in wonder. I closed my eyes in agony and released Sakura's hand that was still intertwined with my own…_

My eyebrows, creased in sorrow as I recalled that sad day… How I longed to meet her again, to apologise to the hurt I've caused…but it was too late.

" Ano sa..ano sa…" I glanced down at my niece who was tugging at the hem of my sleeves almost impatiently.

" Hn…"

"I don't know how to draw that one…please help me," She pleaded, her pudgy fingers pointing at the image on the wall.. I nodded in response.

" Which one?" I asked, not knowing which one she was talking about.

She walked clumsily to the painting, tripping over my shirt that I gave her to wear as she dirtied her clothes while eating Ramen. " That one…in the pretty petals.." …And then I saw it, written by Tenten herself, in the three petals that fell or blended nicely in the dark background, in words so faded that I neglected to notice after so many years…. Three insignificant words that bought tears to my eyes…

_I love you_

Finally… I understood.

_The flower withers but the seed remains…_

I may be gone but my love for you will forever linger… 

_Gomen, Tenten… If I'd known earlier…maybe just maybe…_

I let a tear slid down my cheek, feeling vulnerable for the first time.

_Dear God.._

_If you can hear me…_

_Please… _

_Give me a second chance…_

**

* * *

To tell you the truth I wanted to end it like this but since a lot of my readers want a happier ending… please proceed to the next chapter. **

**Ok…the first poem is by Greg Mcvickor… I love it and I took only a verse. The second poem was etched on a gravestone in Devon.. I love it as it's so beautifully sad… The quote the flower withers but the seed remains… well it's from a guy who I've forgotten the name…So it doesn't belong to me.**

**Oh what did you think of this chapter…was it good…or bad… If you don't mind please kindly leave a review.. I really do want to know how the outcome of this chapter is.**

**naash**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Façade.**__

_Chapter 7._

50 years had gone by…

It was the Rokudaime's 38th year as the hokage and he declared a day off, for both shinobi's and fellow villagers. In a breathing moment, he announced a lavish party that night at the Hyuuga mansion, to the horror and amusement of his wife, the head of the Hyuuga household, Hinata. She was used to his sudden burst of ideas but to plan a celebration in just a few hours, would take a lot of effort as the whole of Konoha would be expected to be there for the joyous occasion.

The Rokudaime brushed off her worries, telling her to just serve ramen as it was the most luscious and palatable food that have ever been created by mankind. She shook her head in doubt but had to agree with him since there was not much time left. However, she did manage to ask the chefs to conjure up some other delectable foods and desserts. Sake and tea was also served. Finally, the ballroom, which was large enough to accommodate such a big crowd was extensively decorated, colourful lights were strewn across the ceiling and fresh flowers were placed in strategic places, to create a calming and romantic atmosphere.

It was about 7 in the evening when the guests started showing. Everyone congratulated Hinata-sama on a job well done. Naruto-sama would boast on his wife's achievement, telling them that a successful man will always have a supportive woman by the side. Hinata could only blush deeply. The party was a success, laughter could be heard and not a single frown could be seen.

However, in another part of the mansion. A girl stood in the vacant hallway, away from the excitement of the night. She was intrigued by the vastness of the house and decided to explore the grounds. She got lost however. But as she decided to call out for help, she saw a painting that forever captivated her attention. A familiar feeling of grief washed over her that she could not comprehend. She placed her hand over her heart and with that hand she placed it on the painting, outlining the rose that was forgotten.

" What are you doing here?" a voice in the shadows could be heard. She turned around startled, cursing herself for not being able to feel the presence. She was a ninja after all. She peered into the darkness and relief washed over her as he stepped out into the faint light of the hallway. He glared at her slightly, his sliver eyes gazing into her deep amber eyes. She grinned brightly as she recognised the robust and muscular figure of her comrade.

" Hyuuga Tori… You scared me," she exclaimed adding a hint of false anger in her voice. Secretly, she was happy that he was there, no more was she left in the darkness. She had seen him from far, practicing his kaiten, or his taijutsu skills. He is the year's prodigy after all.

She only sees him when they are assigned on missions together. The Rokudaime, repeatingly telling them that with her accuracy and his defense, that they would be invincible, that they should train together. She would nod her head in agreement after all he was the hokage but she would always wonder why he had that distant look in his eye whenever he saw Tori and herself together.

" What are you doing here, Hikaru Ten?" He said his voice low, a glint of amusement in his clear eyes. He knew that she would get easily annoyed at him mimicking her. He didn't dislike her. She was bearable to be around. Her laughter, her smile was infectious. He had a sense of serenity when he was around her. In addition, she wasn't like any of his squealing and annoying fan girls. He was satisfied with her as she wasn't weak, her weapons skilled could never be rivaled so far. That was why he never had any objections when he was paired with her during missions, she performed the missions flawlessly.

She sighed. " I got lost but then I saw this…" She pointed a slim finger towards the painting and she found herself drawn to the image yet again. He watched her closely, her porcelain face seemed angelic in the light, her eyes full of concentration and sorrow. He turned to the painting and gazed at it in silence, pondering on a matter. Never has he met a person who was drawn to this image with such intensity like he was. He would pause shortly in the hallway whenever he would pass by the painting for a while to look at it's fleeting beauty.

" What do you see, Tori?" Ten asked after a few moments of silence, eyes still focused on the image.

" I see a rose," he said in monotone, his face oblivious of any emotion. He saw her nod, satisfied with his reply. " What do you see?" Wanting to know her point of view as well.

She turned to face him, a small smile on her face. " You'll find out one day," she said teasingly but with a slight sadness to her voice. He felt a tug on his heart and slowly cupped his hand on her cheek. She looked up at him in surprise, voiceless when he slowly devoured her lips. Eyes closed, both of them savoured the soft touch of warmth. They withdrew a minute later, breathless. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the two of them, Ten blushing prettily while Tori averting his gaze elsewhere.

" I see a tragedy…" Ten said eventually, after much silence, her head bowed down to the floor. He looked at her again, and slowly lifted her chin up so that she faced him.

" I doubt that it would end that way…' he says, taking her dainty hand into his own. And they heard a whisper…so soft like a murmur….

_The flower withers, the seed remains….. and the flower blooms again._

_In the end, for those who love,_

_Time is eternity…_

**Owari**

**

* * *

Ok …you guys get it right..they got reincarnated..**

**Hope I didn't dissapoint you guys with the ending.. I really tried I did..But happy endings is just not my thing…lol…oh well if I get flames I'll totally understand.. Anyway, sorry for the late update..soo busy and I wanted to make the two chapters at least to my liking.**

**Cries…this is my last chapter, the last time I'll write My Façade. Thanks for all your support, everyone for reading it from chapter one till chapter 7. That was really awesome. Thanks again.**

**If you don't know how to review just click the bottom button, you don't have to be a member to review too you know. Non members review are allowed too.**

**Thanks you again for your support.. And if you do want to read more of my works. I have another fic coming up called For Redemption. Please read it if it interests you..**

**naash**


End file.
